Challenge Response: Peace
by JuneLuxray
Summary: This is a challenge response to angel-feather-keeper! One night, while hunting Danny Phantom, Maddie and Danny end up in a purple-brick prison. Will Danny be able to leave with his secret intact? No PP or my story SJD&N.


**Note: No 'Skulker, Jack, Danny and a Nightmare' occurred. This is a challenge response to angel-feather-keeper's challenge! Hope you enjoy! Nor did PP occur.**

Maddie chased after Danny Phantom. She was screeching inaudible things at him, but Danny was pretty sure they included..._Colourful_ language. He groaned as he dodged another ecto-gun blast, and little did he notice a silent ghost hiding in the shadows. It watched in silence as Maddie chased Danny around shouting colourful language at him, and the ghost shook it's head.

Raising a silent hand which turned just as black as the shadows, but with a tiny glow, neither party noticed as the hand shot at both of them- first at Maddie.

"Mo-Maddie!" Danny cried as he raced toward her. She scowled at him before falling into sleep, then disappearing. Danny turned to find the ghost who did it, before being shot in the face with the noxious magic. He screamed in surprise and pain, and fell, darkness consuming his thin body.

The ghost smiled and disappeared in a swirly, murky purple cloud that disappeared like it was never there.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Maddie woke up, clutching her throbbing head. It felt like an overweight elephant sat on it for a full hour before trampling it while running away. She blinked her eyes open groggily, and saw she was in a cold, dark room with purple bricks covering the floor, wall, and ceiling. No doors or windows showed an escape. Rubbing her head ruefully, she turned around, and froze. Danny Phantom laid down, unconscious. She pulled out her ecto-gun to shoot him before pausing. She swore she saw his chest move up and down, as he inhaled and exhaled the strange air around them. She stared, a little confused.

_"Don't ghosts lack bodily function? What the...?"_ She thought, confused as she laid a hand down on his chest and her other in front of his nose. She jumped back a bit as she felt his chest move up and down like a human's, and could clearly feel air being exhaled out from his nose. She stared in shock. _"Whenever I've preformed tests, ghosts have NEVER breathed...It's not possible! But yet, it's happening...I wonder..." _She thought, surprised. She then stuck two fingers on his neck, where you can check for a pulse...Before jumping back again, this time falling on her rump to the floor. He had heartbeat! It was fast for a sleeping human, as well! She shook her head. "Why is he...?" She asked aloud, and was amazed by this. A scientific ghost find like this would put her in the history books!

But yet...She had some strange feeling. Some feeling she _knew_ this ghost personally, always knew he was different. In fact...He felt like family to her- but she pushed the thought away, telling herself it was false, and decided to check his temperature. Taking a black glove off, her pale hand was put on his forehead. She paused and paled on the spot.

He wasn't around the below-freezing temperature most ghosts were- In fact, he felt as if he had a small fever. She stared blankly at him. _"Is he even a-a ghost?" _She thought, a little startled. Then she noticed he started to stir. He opened his dilated eyes, and groaned. He then noticed Maddie, and her hand on his forehead. He jumped up in fear, and scooted away from her, startled. "W-where are we...?" He asked, very much confused. Maddie rolled her eyes.

"My guess is as good as yours, ghost. But, I have a few questions for you..." She asked, remembering his health. He stood up, regarded her suspiciously, and nodded his head slowly. Maddie smiled a bit. "Okay, number one. Why do you have lung function?" She asked. His tanned complexion paled as he turned to the ground. "Uh-um..." He started. "I-I, all ghosts do that?" He said hopefully. Maddie narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"Nope. I've preformed tests on many ghosts, and NONE of them have had lung function." She said, annoyed. "Tell me the truth." She said, annoyed. Danny turned a bit red. "I...Why should I tell you?" He asked, trying to conceal fear, but failing. She didn't respond with words, and pulled out an intimidating ecto-gun. He stopped and looked, and Maddie rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll ask another question. Why do you have a _heartbeat_?" She asked, her patience beginning to wear thin. Danny looked up, and groaned. He opened his mouth to give another excuse. "Well...I-I uh, ummm..." He started, not sure how to answer without blowing his secret. Maddie growled. "Why can't you tell me? Are you HIDING something, ghost?" She asked, getting a bit closer. Danny frowned. "As a m-matter of f-fact, I-I am..." He stuttered out. Maddie frowned. "Well, why don't you just tell me? I'll spare you if you do." She said, getting annoyed. Danny groaned and looked at the floor. "I-um-I...I'm a halfa." He said, hoping she'd drop the subject.

She didn't.

"What's a 'halfa'?" She asked, a bit intrigued. Danny mentally swore at this situation. "H-half ghost, h-half human hybrid." He said blankly, his gaze still reaching the floor. She stared at him with two surprised eyes for a moment, before bursting out laughing.

"Y-yeah, that's a good one...! Not possible! Okay, all jokes aside, what's REALLY going on?" She asked, wiping away her crocodile tear from her eyes. Danny looked up, dead serious at her (no pun intended) and said nothing. She then sobered up, and stared. "Y-you're serious...?" She asked, utterly shocked.

Danny nodded his head slowly, bringing his glowing ectoplasmic green eyes to her lilac eyes, hers full of surprise, and his of fear.

"B-but...HOW?" She blurted out. Danny groaned. "I, um, had an accident in a lab...Ectoplasm fried in my body...Lots and lots of pain." He mumbled, a bit nervous. Maddie stared at him. "Do I know your human half?" She asked curiously. Danny flinched, and she took note of that. "Judging by the fact you flinched, I do. Just tell me, whoever you are that I know." Danny groaned, his eyes falling to the floor again. Maddie then paused and processed some thoughts.

_"Wait a sec...He felt like a son to me. _Danny_ was in a lab accident- with _plenty_ of ectoplasm sure to hit him in the process. He flinched when I asked him _if I know him. _Danny's grades have been falling, he's been missing school, and he's been so much more secretive than usual. In fact, most of the time he's too busy to talk to me...But yet, he _still _has poor grades. So, he's not working on school stuff. Sam and Tucker have been secretive, too. Danny can be a little over-protective, and he's a good boy. He'd _never _want anyone to suffer, and at the drop of a hat, he'd save someone if he needed to. _All_ after the accident..."_ She thought, growing paler and paler at each thought. She then looked up at Danny Phantom, who brought his head back up to her, and was examining her quizzically. She then took a good look at him, and paled.

_"His voice is JUST like Danny's...His hair style's the same, just white rather than black...His eyes, just as big as Danny's, but green. That outfit is almost exact to the outfit we made him, only inverse colors. His body shape is the same, too. His name is DANNY Phantom. Phantom, Fenton...Phantom, Fenton...Oh my God..." _It was doubtful her face could get whiter, and the evidence proved it was her one and only son. Her eyes tried not to bubble up in tears.

"Danny...? My Danny...?" She asked, quietly and slowly. Danny then paled even more than her, proving it. He began to back away fearfully, before Maddie stopped him. "Danny, I KNOW it's you. C'mere..." She said, affectionately. Danny slowly stepped toward her, and when he was about two feet away, he stopped and looked at her. She cracked a small smile at him. Danny took a deep breath, and the rings formed and separated...His now blue-again eyes looked up at her even more shocked face, despite the fact she figured it out, and he had a tear roll down his cheek.

"Do you hate me? Are you going to experiment on me? Ar-" He was stopped by Maddie putting a hand over his mouth, and shaking her head. She smiled, and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Danny! Of course not! We'll ALWAYS love you! I would NEVER experiment on your. Ever. I'm a bit disappointed you didn't tell me, but from the fact I'm a ghost hunter, I think I can see your side of the story. But, I'm your mother. You can tell me anything. I'll always love you." She said, so happy she knew about her son. Danny's tears eclipsed, and he tightly hugged his mom back.

"Thank you, mom...Thank you SO much...You have no idea how much this makes me feel better..." He said, smiling. Maddie planted a few kisses on the cheek, which Danny blushed at. She smiled at him. Then both remembered the situation they were in. Danny muttered as he tried to phase through the walls. "Darnit. Ghost-proof..." He mumbled, annoyed. Maddie frowned and they heard a 'pop!' behind them. Both turned around, and paled at the ghost before them.

The ghost smiled. She had a ripped-at-the-edges green cape, with a violet dress on. Her hair was short- it only reached pass her ears. It was violet with some red streaked here and there in it. She had a white aura settling around her, and she smiled at the two.

"I am Abrialla...The guardian of peace..." She said peacefully, as you might expect. Danny didn't look all the pleased. "You sure? I think you're rather the guardian of annoying people." He muttered. Abrialla shook her head.

"Ah, but,. you and your mother are peaceful now- I could see the joy in your eyes when your mother accepted you. I couldn't help but frown tonight when I saw your mother chasing you like that." She said calmly. Maddie frowned, and looked at Danny sadly. "I'm so sorry I did that, Danny..." She whispered apologetically. Danny simply smiled at Maddie and nodded. Maddie cracked a smile again, and both turned to Abrialla.

"I can send both of you home now. You've both had revelations tonight..." She said quietly, and her hand turned purple again. Maddie and Danny closed their eyes as the magic overtook them, and they opened their eyes a few minutes later to find both of them in the lab. Danny and Maddie smiled at each other, and shared another hug. "Danny...I'm so glad I know. Now, come on. Time for bed." She said softly. Danny groaned. "Oh, come on. A little bit longer so I can stay up and play Doomed?" He pleaded. Maddie shook her head. "Half-ghost or not, you need sleep." Maddie said, with a small smirk. Danny groaned, but smiled at his mom, and head up the stairs to bed.

After Danny left, Maddie smiled. "I'm so proud of my little hero..."

**I don't own DP! Hope you liked it, angel-feather-keeper!**


End file.
